Darkest Night
by MoonFairy
Summary: Bulma thoughts on her life, child, and Vegeta. Set during the 3 years, has minor sexual sitsuations.


Hi peeps, this is a specially made fanfic for Saiya-jin Hunter, who is a somewhat close friend of mine (we don't always get along, he keeps saying I need anger-management, but he just provokes me *big grin*) Well this is a one-shot, Bulma's pov, and is set in the three years. Oh warning, this has some R content, but it is only from some remembering, nothing graphic. Lemons are nasty!  
  
I hear the cry's, and it takes the will of my entire being to answer them.  
  
Who would have thought me, Bulma Briefs, one of the most powerful people on the planet, money wise, was totally put off by the cry's by my 2 month old infant son.  
  
Yes, I thought I had been ready. Yes I spent thousands, even maybe millions to make sure everything was perfect. Kami, was I ever shocked.  
  
I had never expected to get pregnant. I had been immortal. How could a goddess get pregnant?  
  
I had been first attracted to Vegeta by his bad-boy, aloof attitude. Kami, to be honest, it was a challenge I couldn't refuse.  
  
I couldn't believe I had been so damn naive.  
  
After dating Yamcha for so long, I saw wedding bells, when he dumped me, that had been my first real taste of the outside world. It had been like I had been living in a bubble, and he popped it.  
  
I thanked him for that.  
  
I'm just glad we spilt on good terms, that the rumors had been lies, and we could remain friends.  
  
I picked up my son, my beautiful, precious, son. He would be a lady-killer when he grew up. But again, he was my son, why shouldn't he be as handsome as I was beautiful.  
  
Yes I am vain, but what is to be expected.  
  
But he is not my son alone, he is Vegeta's son. The son of a Prince.  
  
Vegeta's son.  
  
That thought kept plaguing my mind as I nursed by eager son, noting how he ate more in these few moments every few hours than I did in a day.  
  
I had never thought I would come to love Vegeta, but I had. To me, it was a incredibly handsome man, more handsome than Yamcha could ever be, had come to my bed.  
  
After a while, everything had changed, the caresses, the kisses, took a new meaning.  
  
And in one fateful night, Vegeta did something I know he would regret for the rest of his long Saiyan life.  
  
In the heat of passion, he claimed me as his mate, bonding us until the end of eternity. That had been the night I had become pregnant with Trunks.  
  
He hasn't touched me since.  
  
He spends so much time in the G.R., ignoring the existence of his son, trying everyday to erase that knowledge from his mind, failing everyday.  
  
I had become so used to him being there, so used to feeling his body next to mine. I become desolate, and figured out one fact.  
  
I had fallen in love with the mighty Prince Vegeta.  
  
We do not speak, we are strangers in our own home.  
  
My parents only glance, both being to innocent of the world to really see what was going on. They see it in black and white, I now see the full detailed imagery.  
  
Every time I pass him, every time he does not acknowledge my presence, my heart shatters.  
  
I had depended on him so much, so used to his mere presence, and look were it got me.  
  
I have heard of rare people who had gotten so used to something, whether it be organic or inorganic, then have it taken away, would go through withdrawal, who would waste away, slowly dying from the inside.  
  
I am in the tiny fractional minority.  
  
I know my friends are worried about me, worried that I would shatter like glass if they touched me.  
  
I am too.  
  
I know I am sick.  
  
I know I should get help.  
  
But I can't.  
  
There is only one person on this planet who can help me, and he wants nothing to do with me and my son.  
  
So, there is nothing I can do.  
  
Only to make matters worse, I have gotten in the habit of drinking at least one glass of wine a day.  
  
I know it's not good for nursing mothers, but it has enough kick to help me get to sleep, but not enough to make me drunk.  
  
I always resist the temptation to have one more glass.  
  
But then I would know what would happen, I would have more than one glass, then in my weakened state, I would overdose, and most likely die of alcohol poisoning. The people would shake their heads, wondering why I threw away such a perfect life.  
  
I am not perfect, no matter how hard I try to be. I am far from perfect.  
  
But it is still so tempting, to have just have one more sip, one more glass.  
  
When Vegeta slowly drifted away from our lives, I started living his memories from our bond.  
  
It is terrifying to say in the least.  
  
It hurts worse to feel him like a constant presence in your mind than the total alienation.  
  
I placed our...my son in his crib, adoring his perfection. But that is what all mother's will tell you.  
  
He had my father's hair.  
  
My mother's softness of the skin.  
  
And Vegeta's facial features.  
  
A pang darted through me, would my son abandon me too, by not even bothering to take on some feature like me? Did people detest me that much?  
  
And then as I looked on, the angel-on-earth opened his eye's.  
  
My eye's.  
  
A shot of joy worked through me, the first one in almost a year.  
  
Why hadn't I noticed before? That his eye's were mine.  
  
But they joy was killed.  
  
Would Trunks leave me? Would he come to hate me so much for chasing his father off? What would I do then? No one loved me, what would happen if one of the people I cared about most decided to not love me back. I would truly die, but then again, I am close to it.  
  
I closed my eyes, tears beginning to drip down my pale alabaster skin, like crystals on porcelain.  
  
My hands gripped the side's of Trunk's crib, he oblivious to the agony I was in.  
  
I was shaking.  
  
I was weak.  
  
A strong, muscular hand suddenly gripped my chin and my eyes opened in shock.  
  
Fallowing that arm, to the chest, to the head....it was Vegeta.  
  
I jerked my head, looking back down at the floor, ashamed of the weakness he found me in.  
  
The grip tightened ever so slightly, but not enough to hurt me, forcing me to look back into his face. Something flashed in his eyes, could it have been what I thought?  
  
Concern?  
  
I averted my eye's looking at the blue/silver walls of the nursery, anywhere but his face, not wanting to see the smirk at the pain I was in.  
  
Never letting me go, I saw one of the most shocking moments in my life.  
  
With his free hand, Vegeta leaned down... and stroked the fuzzy newborn hair of our infant son. Responding to the first touch of his father, Trunks wrapped his silky soft brown tail on his father's wrist.  
  
I had never had the nerve to have it amputated.  
  
Vegeta's eye's widened in shock, and I began to feel emotions flooding our bond. It was his exhilaration, his joy of having a son, of being a father.  
  
Vegeta lifted his eye's off his son, and looked me in the eye. It was like falling into a deep black abyss, feeling more secure, more safe than I've felt my entire life, like his presence was wrapping it-self around me, a secure coat of warmth.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me.  
  
It was not mind exploding, but simple, sweet, and tender, yet filled with pent up passion.  
  
I smiled my first real smile since that night Trunks was conceived, and sighed, the pain, the loss, was gone. Vegeta was here and that's all that mattered.  
  
I sighed, a happy smile, like a druggie who had finally gotten her fix. And I had, Vegeta was my addiction.  
  
He cupped my face with such gentleness, one that had not been known until now. The love was radiating from him in wave's, and I became dizzy with the so un-Vegeta like out pouring of emotion.  
  
Losing my balance, I was scooped up into his strong arms. Heading for our room.  
  
I was given a glimpse of heaven, of a forbidden paradise, one that would disappear as the dawn broke the clouds. Even though I knew that Vegeta would never let himself show me this much emotion again, I would enjoy it for as long as it lasted, even if it was only a few hours.  
  
  
  
So... Was that good? I tried to keep it without any talking, I felt that would give the story more in depth feeling. This was written like in a hour so it was rushed. Hunt wanted me to add more DBZ stories to his archive so I came up with this idea.  
  
If you want to read more of my works, go to fanfiction.net and go to search, type up MoonFairy, and there I'll be! Cool huh! 


End file.
